Silent Love
by Blades252
Summary: Richard has a crush and doesn't want anybody finding out, especially not his crush. Richard x Rebecca / T to be safe -ON HIATUS-


_Ok so awhile back I RE read the fic "To Rebecca with love" by Crazedzombiemonkey_

_And I got slapped in the face with inspiration yeah so here we go._

_Ps. this is an AU…..kinda so basically no zombies :(_

_(Overall POV)_

_Richard sighed as he just finished all the paperwork Captain Wesker gave him, the man wasn't even technically in charge of Bravo Team and yet he still found ways to give them work._

_Suddenly he felt a paper ball smack the back of his head and as he turned his head he saw a flash of red and blue duck behind the door, and he didn't even need to look to know who it was._

_"Joseph, Forest you do know that if Wesker or Enrico catches you two there will be hell to pay" Richard stated flatly, not in the mood for their games._

_"Aww come on Richard lighten up and have some fun you stick in the mud" Joseph whined childishly, and in return he got a blank stare, then Forest quipped up and said "hate to break it to you Richie but Capt. Whisker and Enrico had to go to an all day interview at the Raccoon TV Station" he said giving an evil smirk._

_Richard paled suddenly realizing what they were planning and before he could even get out of his seat and out of the small office he was in, Forest got him in a head lock while Joseph walked right up to him._

_(Flashback)_

_It was known throughout S.T.A.R.S that Joseph and Forest had a twisted version of Dare or Dare. Where the other person had to do the dare that the other said otherwise they would have to give up $20, and most of the dares had to do with the other members of S.T.A.R.S _

_Some of them were actually kind of funny like the time Forest had to gotten dared to call Capt. Wesker "Princess Mary Susanna Glitter Pants the Third" and let's just say the next day he took a two week paid vacation due to "health concerns" as he put it._

_While others were downright horrifying, like the time poor Joseph had to give Chris a full striptease WHILE all of the members of S.T.A.R.S were in the room, again let's just say Joe got a pretty black and blue ring around his eye, but oddly enough Chris looked like he was blushing afterwards and ran to the bathroom and locked himself in for about fifteen minutes._

_(End Flash back)_

_"Ok what are you guys gonna do?" Richard asked nervously, not wanting a Chris treatment. When Richard said that Joseph started rummaging through his organizer as if looking for something when suddenly he said "ah ha" as if he found what he was looking for and pulled out a small faded brown leather book, closed by a leather strap. _

_Forest's grip tightened on Richard when the book was pulled out, because Richard immediately started thrashing, trying to get Forest off him, to get the book from Joseph, and then punch them both. _

_But all of Richards fighting was for nothing because Forest had him in a perfect head-lock so that no matter how much he fought he could not get out._

_"Put. That. Down. And. Let. Me. GO!" Richard hissed, venom dripping from every word, and if looks could kill Joseph would have looked like he was mauled by the R.P.D's trained attack dogs._

_But of course Joseph just stood there grinning like an idiot before he finally said something. "Sorry Rich but Forest dared me to read this little baby out to all of S.T.A.R.S and I'm NOT losing $20" Richard opened his mouth to speak but Joseph cut him off, "besides if there aren't any dark secrets in here then you have nothing to worry about right?" Joseph smirked and he was right he shouldn't but there was one bit of info in that book that he didn't want ANYONE to know._

_That piece of information was about a crush he has… on a fellow S.T.A.R.S member and no NOT Jill, it was the young rookie medic of S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team Rebecca Chambers. She had only been there for about a week and yet without even realizing it she had his heart in the palm of her hand. _

_He didn't even know how it happened, it just hit him the moment she walked through the office door. She was so polite, pretty, kind of shy, and she got along with almost everyone. Almost everyone meaning Joseph Frost, and Forest Spryer who she told right out that she didn't like their antics. Of course they just chuckled and ignored her._

_He often just watched her from behind all of the paperwork that was always given to him, just because he was too embarrassed to ask her out. And all because of the age difference, she was 18 and he was 23, it wasn't much of an age gap he knew and he knows he still looked good, but it just made him feel like an old creeper stalking a young girl when he watched her. And he did NOT want to be labeled as one of those creepers that S.T.A.R.S has had to put away more than once._

_"Anyway…..I'm going to the main office to read this baby out loud" Joseph said turning around to leave while waving the book around when he bumped into a small form garbed in a white medic vest. _

_'Oh god not HER' Richard thought when standing there with a scowl in place was Rebecca and she did NOT look happy with what was transpiring. "What do you to think you two are doing?" Rebecca asked and just as Forest was about to make a witty remark she cut him off. _

_"I'll tell you what you are doing, you two are invading another person's privacy all for you own amusement, you two should be ashamed of yourselves" Rebecca stated all in one breath. _

_All the while Joseph and Forest just gave her a blank look before Joseph said what was on his and Forests mind, "Ummm what?" _


End file.
